Share My Escapism
by Kuro49
Summary: HB. We all seek for an escape from our daily life, it is normal. But who is there to set the standards for normal? Especially when they are Haine and Badou, the two most unstable minds in this underground city.


Another DOGS oneshot, the usual couple, HxB. I only wrote this because I always wanted to see them share a cigarette... I don't own anything at all.

XXX

**Share My Escapism**

XXX

_Escapism-- the avoidance of reality by absorption of the mind in entertainment or in an imaginative situation, activity, etc._

000

Night has fallen in the underground city, although it's not like anyone is not used to it. The darkness that would simply just fall among them all and silence all sounds. Two lone figures clad in dark colors stood against the gray outer wall of a strange run down church.

The red head took out a pack of cigarettes form his pocket; he lit it with another hand. The albino just glanced at him with red orbs as he leaned back on to the cold wall of the church.

"Why do you smoke?" He suddenly asked.

"Because it's a habit." The other easily answered him.

"Is it?" Haine looked at him with a gaze.

"Yeah." He released a breath of toxins. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." He looked down at his shoes, taking in the smell of burning cigarettes. He was too used to that smell. The red head just shrugged as he brought the stick to his lips.

The two stood there, side by side. One just smoking and the other breathing.

"Give me some."

Badou didn't know what he was talking about until he reached over and plucked the cigarette from between his lips. The red head was about to protest but upon seeing the calm look on Haine's face as he breathed in the toxin first handedly; he shut his mouth and just settled for staring at the other.

Two slender fingers held the burning cigarette from falling to the concrete ground. He brought it to his lips again and took a long drag.

"It tastes bad."

He handed back the burning stick with a small grimace on his lips. Badou raised an eyebrow and gratefully took it back; he was already missing the taste of nicotine in his body.

"No one told you to try it." Badou remarked as he watched the gray smoke curl up wards.

"But it's not a bad idea." Haine ignored whatever Badou said and continue.

"Huh?" The red head was confused, turning his head he looked at the albino, he knew Haine made no sense but not to this point.

"I am saying that smoking isn't a bad idea." Haine rolled his eyes.

"Smoking isn't a bad idea for _what_?" Badou asked with annoyance lacing his voice.

"For escapism." Haine gave him a look as if it was obvious.

"Escapism? I am not trying to escape anything if that's what you mean." Badou gave a glare at the other.

"That's what they all say." Haine's eyes seem to glaze over.

"You smoke because it's your form of escapism." Haine continued as they now stared eye to eye. "Don't lie; you get this look in your eye every time you smoke."

"What look?" Badou crossed his arms across his chest, with his cigarette dangling from his lips.

"A look that says 'I am better off like this.'" Haine look at him smugly.

Badou rolled his eye and retorted. "But me smoking is better than me not smoking."

"I don't mean that way, I mean when you smoke, you are like somewhere else. Some place far from reality, some place better than here." Haine replied as if it was a fact he known long ago.

"By the way I like you when you are not smoking better."

"You never liked me in the first place." Badou reminded the other.

"Yeah, that's true." Haine nodded in agreement, they never liked each other. Their relationship wasn't of a loving couple at all; in fact it was far from it.

"How about you?" Badou asked as curiosity ticked his interest. "What is your form of escapism?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haine raised a brow at the other.

"You are never obvious." Badou looked at him, still smoking his cigarette.

"You are just not observant." Haine retorted as he leaned over and plucked the cigarette from the red head's lips, smirking as he tossed it carelessly to the ground. His body was now pressed against his; Badou's frame was pressed between the rock hard outer wall of the church and Haine's body.

He pushed his lips against the other's, Badou didn't push him off but neither did he lean in to deepen the kiss. He was used to these sudden kisses or sexual behavior that Haine would just randomly do to him. But at the same time he still thought it was weird.

As Haine pulled back, he ran a tongue over his lips, making it glisten in saliva. Maybe it was his or maybe it was the other's, it didn't matter. It wasn't as if they weren't used to it yet.

Haine's lips still held remnants of the cigarette taste as the red head noticed.

He gave a chuckle. Haine only gave him a weird look as he turned to walk back into the church. They were still strangers to one another.

But Badou didn't mind at all, they were merely sharing another form of escapism.

000

We all seek an escape from our daily life, it is normal.

But who is there to set the standards for normal?

XXXKuro


End file.
